


Another Form of Intimacy

by Makaiamei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, tsukishima kei/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaiamei/pseuds/Makaiamei
Summary: Small moment involving Tsukishima taking care of his girlfriend after back surgery.This is my first fic for anything like this and I'm really bad at summaries, hopefully the story itself is much better. Comments always welcome!





	Another Form of Intimacy

“Naomi, hey, come on honey it's time to get up and go.”  
“Five more minutes.” I groaned pulling my blankets over my head.   
“Come on we gotta get to the hospital.” Mom shook my shoulder again pulling my blanket off of me.  
I sat up and attempted to stretch wincing at the pain in my back.  
“God this sucks.” I groaned forcing myself to my feet.  
“I know honey, but hopefully after today, this shouldn't be an issue anymore.”   
Mom grabbed my arm and helped me walk out to the living room. I slowly lowered myself to the couch and started to slide my shoes on. I should've had this surgery done months ago but I didn't realize how bad my back was messed up then. I was standing on a desk in class trying to reach something on a shelf when someone kicked the desk I was standing on causing me to fall off of it. It wasn't that far of a fall, the fall itself isn't what hurt my back, it was the fact that on the way down my back hit the corner of another desk hard. It didn't hurt terribly then, but it steadily started getting worse and I ignored it until I got to the point where I could hardly walk. So after seeing a few doctors I'm scheduled for spinal cord surgery today. I sat and waited for my parents to be ready. A buzzing against my side caused me to jump a little. I dug my phone out of my pocket and had to squint to look at the bright screen. Why is Kei calling me, he should be leaving for his training camp about now.  
“Hey Kei, what's up everything ok?” I asked answering my phone.  
“Yeah, everything's fine,” his reply was groggy, he must still be tired from waking up so early, “you go in for surgery today right?”  
“Yeah, we're getting ready to head to the hospital in a bit. You guys are getting ready to head out for your training camp right?”  
“Yeah we're getting ready to load up on the bus.”  
“You excited?”  
“I'm going to be in Tokyo for a week with a group of idiots. I'm stoked.”  
I couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the sarcastic remark, I was really nervous about this surgery and he was helping me keep my mind a little at ease.  
“It looks like we're loading up so I'm going to go now.”  
I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed, “Ok, be safe and have a good time with your idiots.”  
He snorted, “Yeah ok,” he paused for a second, “hey.”  
“Hm?”  
“Everything is going to go fine today alright? You're gonna get knocked out for a few hours and then you're gonna wake up and that fucked up spine of yours is gonna be good as new ok.”  
He always seems to have the ability to read my mind, “Ok, I'm trying to stay positive so I don't freak out. And thank you, you're helping a little.”  
“I'm gonna go now, but the coach and Daichi know that I'm keeping my phone on me today, have your parents call me when your surgery is done so I know I'm right. I'll talk to you later, bye.”  
“Ok I will, bye.”   
*skip to hospital*  
“Alright miss Naomi, we’re ready to take you back.”  
I nodded taking a shaky breath and the looked back at my parents, “Can you call Kei when I come out. He wants to know how it goes.”  
“Of course honey. We’ll see you when you come out.  
(After surgery)  
“Naomi, hey honey.” I opened my eyes and groggily looked around.  
I couldn't form words just yet. Whining I closed my eyes again, the lights are too bright.   
“Sorry sweety hang on.”  
Mom dimmed the lights and came back over to my side.  
“Better?”  
I nodded, “is it done?” I asked looking over at her.”  
“Yeah it's done, the doctor said that everything went perfectly. You'll be back to normal in no time.”  
“That's good, it doesn't hurt right now.”  
“That's because you're on drugs right now.”  
“Kei?” I looked around trying to spot my boyfriend.  
“I'm over here.”  
“I thought you were in Tokyo.”  
I closed my eyes and leaned my head in the direction of his voice.  
“I am in Tokyo, open your eyes dingbat.”  
I opened my eyes and kinda saw him on my screen from my phone, he was kinda fuzzy.  
“Oh, you're on my phone.”  
He laughed clearly amused, “Yeah, I'm on your phone. I was just calling to tell you I was right and everything went great like I said it. I gotta get back to practice now. I'll talk to you later. Maybe you'll be a little bit more sober then.”  
“God I hope not, you actually seem kinda pleasant for once.”  
The rest of the conversation was just background noise before I fell asleep again.

(2 weeks)

“Come in” I called over my shoulder at the door.  
“Hey Naomi,” Kei said opening my door and sliding in, “your brother told me that you weren't out of bed much while I was gone.”   
“Yeah, I just really haven't been feeling well. They started me on physical therapy and it's been kicking my ass.” I said stretching.  
“Yeah I can tell, you stink,” Kei said scrunching up his nose when he sat next to me, “when is the last you took a bath?”  
“Ummm,” I had to think for a second, “it's been a bit. I really haven't had the energy to get myself into the bathroom to and my mobility and range of motion still aren't there, the surgery helped but I still need to work on them.”  
“That's why your parents are supposed to be helping you, why haven't they been?”  
“They've been busy with work...they took a lot of time off right after the surgery so they had to get back to work.” I said fidgeting with my blanket.  
“And Shun? He's supposed to help you too.”  
I didn't have to look up to know that he was glaring down at me.  
“You let him get away with too much, you shouldn't be sitting in bed this long, especially not without showering. I'm telling you right now if I see bedsores I'm going to get pissed.”  
“You won't, I would know if they were there.”  
I heard him sigh out of frustration and then he got up and walked across the room.  
“They should also be keeping your chair where you can reach it so that you aren't stuck, not across the room. Please tell they've at least been feeding you.”   
“Of course. They aren't doing this intentionally, they're just busy.” I mumbled.  
He let out another sigh and the made his way back over to me with my chair.  
“Alright come on.” Kei said parking my chair and pulling my blanket away.  
“What are we doing?”  
“You need a bath and to stretch, and if Shun and your parents are to busy to help you I will.” He bent forward and gently picked my up bridal style to move me to my chair.  
“What? Kei really it's ok, I can just ask my parents when they get back home.”   
“You really need a bath now otherwise you will end up with bedsores, it's fine I don't mind.” He set me in my chair and started pushing my towards my bathroom.  
He parked my chair next to the chair by my shower.  
“Thankfully you're in a nightgown so this should be easy. Can you lift your over your head or not yet?”  
I shook my head staring down at my lap.  
“What's wrong, why are you being so shy? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before.” Kei said moving to crouch in front of me.  
I felt my face heat up.  
“Awww, are we starting to get a little bashful now?” I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.  
“No it's just it's different when we're fooling around from this. I should be able to take care of myself and not have to have my boyfriend give me a bath.”  
He got quiet for a second while I fiddled with my fingers in my lap.  
“Ok, so you're probably never going to hear this again so you'd better make sure that you listen the first time. Yeah you're right, it's different from when we're intimate with each other. But this is another form of intimacy you know. Sure we aren't having sex, but I don't mind taking care of you. Hell if somehow the doctors screwed up on this surgery, which they didn't, and ended up in this wheelchair for the rest of your life and I had to wipe your ass and shower you every day I'd gladly do it ok. So don't be embarrassed of me taking care of you ok.”  
“Jeez even when you're trying to have a moment you still manage to sneak in something crude.” I smiled up at him feeling a little better.  
“Yeah well this is me we're talking about. Now come on let's get you stripped down and in the shower before I pass out from your BO.”

*after shower* 

“See now that wasn't so bad now was it.” Kei said pulling a clean nightgown over my head.  
“Thanks Kei, I feel a lot better I needed that.”  
He just hummed your welcome and started to run a brush through my hair, “We're gonna start working on your physical therapy at home next.”  
Kei pulled my hair back in a ponytail and wheeled me into the living room. Kei transferred me onto the couch and disappeared into the kitchen to get something for us to eat. I grabbed the remote and started flipping through movies until I found Jurassic World and turned it on as Kei came in with some popcorn.  
“Why's this on? Not that I'm complaining but you've already watched it with me like 4 times.” Kei said settling in next to me.  
“5 times won't hurt, and just think of it as thanks.”  
“For?” He asked catching a piece of popcorn.  
I motioned for him to lean closer. When he leaned in I closed the space and kissed him.  
“For helping me out and being you. I love you.”  
He turned red and quickly sat back up and turned his attention to the movie. So he can handle seeing me naked and giving me a bath but turns into a tomato when is kiss him, he is definitely a strange one. I turned to watch the movie leaning slightly against Kei. I looked down when he grabbed my hand eyes still glued on the TV.  
“I love you too.” He mumbled quietly squeezing my hand.

 

 

A/N: I apologize if anything involving this operation or the time of recovery or any kind of recovery I may have written here isn't completely accurate. I did the best I could with Google as my friend.


End file.
